


一次离婚财产分割引发的血案

by zhucaicai



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Summary: 我自己想看离婚大吵架我就自己写了，这篇中心思想是《你们离婚怎么能不划分夫妻共有财产，请争取一下个人应得，搞清楚猫归谁，狗归谁，过期经济学人归谁，赡养费谁付，一毛钱便宜也不要给前夫占了谢谢你们俩好吗》





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 试验一下AO3导入LFT功能  
> 可以用  
> 之后会搬运一些旧文以免此地沦为黄文仓库

 

这场闹剧是从Mark开始的。

当然是他，永远是他，当他们第一次分别带着律师坐下来谈离婚时是他首先提出：“那盏灯归我。”

他们刚刚讲到共同财产分割，因为，当然了，他们签了婚前协议，就算他们自己没想要这样做Chris也会强行塞给他们一个的，Chris还确实那么做了。

“看在见鬼的公司的份上。”Chris说。基于他们两个上次分手的情形，Eduardo非常感谢他们事先签了财产分割协议，那让再次分手体面得多，Eduardo会拿走他应得的，Mark也会获得他想要的，总而言之，各得其所，清楚分明。

没人要再对谁吼叫一次“你最好准备好了”，谢谢，就算Eduardo真的恨Mark但是他们可以用成年人的冷静方式离婚。

他们可以的直到Mark开始提那盏他妈的灯。

 

 

“哪盏灯？”

Mark的律师问他，很显然这是句临场发挥。

“那盏灯，”Mark又重复了一遍，好像所有人都该知道他要什么混账灯似的，他不耐烦地敲打桌面，“那灯归我，Wardo。”

他显然能在任何场合惹毛人，Eduardo尽力了：“Mark，我们在谈股份和——”

事实上那也没什么可谈，鉴于他们早就签好了，因此律师只是在向他们宣读他们分别将获得什么，获得多少而他们本人只需要点头就得了。很显然Eduardo就指望得到那么多，还有这场闹剧婚姻留给他的全部愤怒和可笑和一点点羞辱和“他妈的他怎么会想要跟Mark过下半辈子呢”，最后那个念头显然会比他悲催的婚姻存在得更久。

他们没有可谈的了，所以Mark露出了更混蛋的表情：“谈什么，股份和钱？那在结婚前我们就谈完了。我现在在告诉你我要我们起居室里那盏灯，你知道就是那盏开关其实是一坨镀金便便，然后你得把它从陶瓷狗屁股里拉出来的灯。”

 

 

Eduardo发誓他听到有个倒霉的律所助理发出了一声憋住的喷笑。

Eduardo当然知道那盏灯，他只是太气恼了想不到Mark会在这个节骨眼上犯浑。而他自己的律师只惊讶了一秒钟、就接下去说：“好吧，Zuckerberg先生，既然你们此前的协议并不包含艺术收藏品的划分……”

他们当然会以为那是什么了不得的值钱收藏了，值得到Mark要这样大声提出来，Eduardo只能厉声打断他。

“那就是盏破灯，”他用最果断的声音说，“甚至都不值钱，而且我从来就只想丢了它。这根本就不需要拿出来谈。”

Mark，这个混球，在这种时刻变得耐心了。他看着Eduardo，仿佛无理取闹的人是Eduardo。

“你也喜欢那盏灯，”他说，“我们一起在阿姆斯特丹休假时买了它。因为那只狗实在很好笑，我们买它是因为我们都很开心，并且——”

“那么它现在不让我觉得好笑了。”

Eduardo说，他现在最不需要听Mark提到的词就是“我们”，“一起”或是“开心”，这糟透了根本是嘲讽。

“你拿走它吧。”他补充。

放在你那该死的办公桌上，作为一段失败婚姻的纪念品。因为Mark Zuckerberg在离婚时首先想要的是一盏蠢到可笑的灯。

 

 

Mark显然很满意，他耸了一下肩接着说：“我也要Leia。”

很显然，他就埋伏在这等着Eduardo呢。先抛出一个小要求，然后得寸进尺。既然Eduardo可以为了离婚放弃一只愚蠢的陶瓷狗做的灯，那他当然也能放弃他们的猫。

他们唯一像样的家庭成员，然而是挑剔而严厉的，事实上几乎不会咪咪叫的奶油色伙计。

他想错了Eduardo。

“Leia会跟着我，”Eduardo才不管这话听起来有多像争夺监护权的离婚夫妻，因为某种意义上这就是，“你和你的自动喂食器滚蛋去吧。”

“Leia是我取的名字。”Mark说。这当然了因为Eduardo会给猫取正常得多的名字。

“况且你本来也不打算养她。”他继续补充。

Eduardo开头是，因为他就是更喜欢狗，好吗？因为他对Mark式的“ **Wardo，我要这个和这个和这个** ”已经充满了警惕心，况且他们结了婚这件事已经够诡异了，Eduardo正处在对自己的人生充满动摇的阶段，提议饲养宠物对他脆弱的精神来说像提议“我们要个孩子吧”差不多可怕。

“我会出差好几个礼拜，你会生根在办公室里直到你的猫啃掉沙发跳窗出逃。”

Eduardo警告他，Mark就是撇撇嘴，说：“我家养过猫。我知道该怎么养猫。”

然后他接受了Eduardo挑的躺椅和地毯，所以作为交换Eduardo接受了猫。然后Leia是世界上Eduardo唯一会发自真心地喜爱的猫科动物。

 

 

“因为她像你一样严格，”Mark评价，“她有洁癖还推崇健康饮食，你觉得吵架时她会站你的一边。”

Leia当然是会的。因为Eduardo总是正确的一方，因为她很公正尽管Mark确实更擅长对付猫。Mark会用某种喉音式的猫语招呼她，他的破烂帽衫是更好的猫爬架，有时当Eduardo看到他盘着腿弓着背敲打键盘，大腿上睡着他们的猫的时候，他确实产生过某种荒谬的，类似于“天啊我们现在有了个家庭”的实感，但去他的吧Eduardo不会让Mark在监护权大战里得胜的。

“我给她买玩具，买猫抓板和她喜欢的茶几，”Eduardo说，Mark翻个白眼嘟哝：“这就像说你为女儿的大学教育付费。”

Eduardo被他激怒了：“我能背出兽医诊所的电话号码，见你的鬼，Mark，她就是更需要我。”

“她更喜欢我给她买鱼肉棒，”Mark还击，“我从不会因为因为她抓花了什么就板着脸说教。”

“那是正当的家庭教育！”

Eduardo低声怒喝，他妈的Mark为什么就这么卑鄙，“因为你有个孩子你就得教给他正确行为的界限，而你，Mark，溺爱不会让你变成更好的父母——”

“所以你就教她‘嗨去爹地那儿，去爹地的键盘上睡觉’。Wardo，我认为你对正确行为的定义完全偏离了道路。”

“你在莫须有地指控我教唆我们的猫——”

“我在指出你不能证明自己是获得完全监护权的最恰当人选。”

 

 

这太超过了吗?这绝对是太超过了。

等Eduardo从唇枪舌剑的狂怒中稍稍平复下来，他发现这屋里的所有人目瞪口呆地瞧着他们俩，就像是他们都没能预料到——然后Eduardo就知道这件事搞砸了。

操，他们成了在律师面前表演低级吵架的离婚夫妻。他们是不可能和平、冷静、如Eduardo期望般地成熟离婚了。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

而Mark根本不觉得这有什么大不了。

“我以为离婚调解就是坐下来谈这些的，”他耸肩，用典型Mark式的犯了混又满不在乎的模样，“不然你以为会怎么样，难道我们会握手致意，互相祝福，指望你有个比我合格十倍的新对象吗？也许你会那么无私崇高——”

他永远有办法让Eduardo火冒三丈。

“我以为我们说好了。”

“我们说好了 **什么** ？”Mark说，就像Eduardo才是荒谬的那一个，“你搬出我们的房子的时候可没跟我 **说好了** 。你甩手就走，直到搬家公司上门我才知道，‘Eduardo Saverin先生的私人物品在哪里’，你的私人物品，Wardo，他妈的那是我们家，不是你开进开出的汽车旅馆！”

那么又来了，争论是谁的错——谁首先做错。Eduardo就是不知道他为什么要和Mark争论这种愚蠢家庭片似的问题。

“因为我想冷静冷静而你也需要，我给你发了短讯而你——”

“你发了短讯，是啊如果‘我需要一点时间’就算是交代的话。你就不能直接告诉我我这混蛋出局了，而你要去约会些会打十八种领带结的新人吗？”

坦白说，那是Eduardo的错，但鉴于那就是他当时能作出的最好反应了，他已经完全尽力而不是直接让Mark滚蛋：“那不是我的意思。”

“那告诉我。”

Mark看着他，就是那种Mark式的逼问神情，在他想要知道的时候他总是一副要把全世界刨个底朝天的模样，而Eduardo只能在这种目光下努力不瑟缩：“告诉我我是个混账而你想把全部都拿走，告诉我我们完了。”

他们是，基本是，但Eduardo不能够立刻说出来，起码现在不能。他往后退，去寻找别人来打断这场谈话：“我的律师会和你谈，和你的——你的律师。”

他说，这不是他最好的一次落荒而逃。

 

 

那么，他们的律师大约谈了，那也不能阻止Mark在凌晨两点发电邮给他。

 

To: Eduardo.Saverin@gmail.com

From: Zuck@facebook.com

这简直荒谬。你甚至要通过律师来告诉我你要什么。

 

Eduardo忍住一声崩溃的呻吟。他只是起床喝水，他没指望收到分居中的离婚对象的深夜控诉。

 

To: Zuck@facebook.com

From: Eduardo.Saverin@gmail.com

现在是两点钟，加州时间，Mark。正常人会在这个时间睡着。

 

To: Eduardo.Saverin@gmail.com

From: Zuck@facebook.com

正常人不会让自己的律师来转达他要带走的东西包括八百套Balenciaga和一只猫。说真的？

 

Eduardo能从中读出Mark有多出离愤怒，他甚至能看到Mark就站在那儿面无表情地抬起眉毛，说：“这是当真？”他完全了解Mark气疯了是什么样，这就是为什么他根本不想面对Mark。

他从水槽边走开，倚到冰箱边，光脚走出来变得像个错误决定，然而他没忍住回复就是个错误。

 

To: Zuck@facebook.com

From: Eduardo.Saverin@gmail.com

我认为这样会更好。

 

更少争吵=更好。Mark显然不这么想。

 

To: Eduardo.Saverin@gmail.com

From: Zuck@facebook.com

你的律师是个蠢货。我受够了‘Saverin先生想要’或是‘Saverin先生不想要’了。就直接告诉我你想要什么。

 

To: Zuck@facebook.com

From: Eduardo.Saverin@gmail.com

我想要你停止在凌晨两点写完代码以后发电邮给我。

 

 

Mark照做了吗？Mark可能是的，取而代之他在会议中给Eduardo发短信。

 

Mark：

如果你和你的律师团队不快点弄清那几把巴塞罗那椅的归属问题我就要把它们扫地出门了。

 

Eduardo正在试图把注意力从会议桌的边沿转移到议题上来，但那也不是Mark可以让他如释重负地示意失陪、走到走廊然后掏出手机并且让他闭嘴的理由。

 

Eduardo：

这太幼稚了。

 

老实说，这威胁和孩子把戏没有区别。他怀疑Mark有没有真的心智成熟过。

而Mark证明他能更幼稚。

 

Mark：

我会把它们推到阳台上然后把它们推下去谋杀这些笨家具。我会任由它们陈尸在游泳池边，然后开个派对庆祝。

 

Eduardo：

那只是沙发椅，见鬼，Mark，现在说点神志清醒的话。

 

Eduardo：

我在开会中。

 

Mark：

真巧我也在。还有在餐厅挂Michael Kenna的照片？在吃早餐时盯着那几棵树让我受够了，我该把那玩意儿捐给救世军。

 

Eduardo：

停下，别做个混球。

 

Mark：

我以为在你那里我从来都是混球。

 

Eduardo：

我从没——午餐时让我们再谈。

 

 

Eduardo不是蓄意在高峰期的尼泊尔餐厅给Mark打电话，但他可能有一点点希望这炸开锅般的嘈杂背景音能让Mark长话短说。

“你从没反对我挂那照片，”Eduardo说，单刀直入，“你还不想要什么，列个清单给我，我会找人——”

“那我完全可以请个家政公司清理垃圾。丢掉三年份的过期《经济学人》和几件你最心爱的D&G衬衫和一些只有树的破照片能让我在离婚判决里失去多少张同情票？”

Mark回答他。

操他他可能真的会那么做，他就是能。他的语气完全是个无赖但他确然占据上风，Eduardo不得不投降，Eduardo不能继续顽抗。

Eduardo长长吸一口气，这可能被当作是对端到眼前的豆类杂锦的失望，他说：“ **那告诉我你想要什么** 。”

一次彻底的妥协和失败。

他发誓这就是Mark想要的，把他们之间这件事——他们都同意的离婚——搅到一团糟糕。因为Mark恨律师而且恨Eduardo，Eduardo很好奇世界上是不是没有一对离婚夫妻不是互相憎恨的。


	3. Chapter 3

 他为自己争取到的新义务是：回复Mark的消息。和Mark隔空投掷列表，争论他们的共有财产的每一部分究竟该归谁。

这是桩没完没了的苦差。Eduardo必须承认，这比他想象出的最坏情形还坏得多。他们共同拥有的东西远远超出他的预估，老实说，在他们一起生活时，Eduardo可没意识到他和Mark在把全世界的杂物都堆进家里。

出于公平起见，Mark认为他们该均等划分。

也就是说，如果Eduardo要一张茶几，那么Mark就该获得餐桌，如果Eduardo拿走他们的全部摇滚唱片，Mark就要从中夺走几张João Gilberto以儆效尤。

这听起来够公平但其实不然。

 

Eduardo：

你根本不听爵士乐。

Mark：

我？我神志不清时会听。

Eduardo：

所有爵士乐对你来说都是熊在哼哼。哪怕我在给Leia煮鱼肉丸的时候放一段你也会抱怨‘在巴西你们都这样哼哼着跳舞吗’，然后宣称你将在桑巴舞大赛中取胜。

Mark：

因为你的巴西爵士乐让我犯困？你还会跟着摇来晃去的，你都能挥着漏杓在厨房里跳舞——要是我没能和你一起跳那些摇摆舞，那是我的错，为了没能踩你的脚。

Eduardo：

你跳舞就像摸了电门，Mark。你无权评判任何人怎么跳舞。

Mark：

那就是不甚赞成地提及。

 

 

这不是糟糕的部分，甚至连开胃菜都算不上。

为了弄清楚他到底要从他们的共有财产里划分哪些必须物品，Eduardo凭借excel和手机备忘录列出了一个清单，包括且不限于：

  * 他的私人衣物

  * 文件档案

  * 他们所有和球类运动有关的东西

  * Mark讨厌的那部分家具

  * Mark根本没意识到存在的庭院气象监控设备

  * Mark基本用不着的其他生活必需品

  * 基本就是Mark本人和他的笔记本和他的两打GAP运动衫还有漫画书以外的全部家什




然而这和Mark计划的公平显然背道而驰。

 

 

Mark：

你有整整四个抽屉领带，Wardo，四个抽屉，蚕宝宝饱受人类奴役就是为了纺织这些毫无意义的社交装饰品。

Eduardo：

这话从一个要被告知不该穿免费派送的广告T恤出席公开活动的人嘴里说出来真是意义非凡。

Mark：

然后你要搬走整个更衣室，你到底有多少件Lanvin？

Eduardo：

闭嘴，就把更衣室寄给我。

Mark：

好的——好的？你以为这样符合财产分割的基本原则吗，Wardo？你可以选：四抽屉领带还是整柜袖扣还是Lanvin？

 

 

因为Mark就是这样的小人，因为Mark永远这样擅长与人做对，因为Mark就是这样的——Eduardo主要是疯了、神智失常、怀抱某种宗教狂热式的舍己为人精神才会和他结婚，导致现在他的每一分努力只不过是为了多保住一件西装外套。

“这是不合法的，我肯定，这绝对不合法。”

他给他的律师打电话时说，失去袖扣令他怒不可遏：“我是说，你们能证明那衣柜全归我所有，是吧？Mark和我的尺码根本不一样，要证明归属权轻而易举。个人私有物品总得受到保护，该死，难道Mark只买帽衫是我的错？我试过了，我带他去店里接着他5分钟都不用就会开始不耐烦，并且因为我给他打绿色领带唧唧歪歪。操他的他根本就是色盲。”

所以是的他成了这种人，对着律师滔滔不绝解释Mark要拿走他的定制皮鞋有多混蛋，还有他的酒柜收藏，他的书和他的社区保龄球大赛奖杯。

 

 

“我的奖杯，Wardo。”

Mark纠正道，即使不是在周五晚上Mark听起来也一样惹人心烦。

 

 

他们都认定作为已婚人士试图参与社区活动是狗屎。Eduardo尚且能够应付上门的邻家主妇和童子军，Mark则根本缺乏人类应有社交技能，这导致他在家庭草地滚球比赛现场全身僵硬，每当有小孩靠近他，他就试图用目光给自己垒砌不可见的隔绝屏障，就满脸“求求你们了快滚吧“。

“Chris完全错误，我看不出这哪儿有助于提升我们的公众形象。让狗仔来拍你我笨手笨脚追着一个球的照片能有什么正面意义?”

Eduardo差不多已经有点微笑得烦了因此他拒绝Mark式埋怨：“有证明你还隶属于碳基人类的意义，我猜?”

他们在草地滚球上一败涂地，在迷你高尔夫和三人篮球项目上同样，他们就是本地区最不具备运动神经和协作精神的家庭，Eduardo相信他们需要去申请同性恋和肢体不协调参赛者加分。

“他们很明智没有设置击剑项目。”Mark说，以此解释他在迷你高尔夫上的失败，他试着挽回一点点尊严但实际他们都知道那只算自我安慰。他们就是屎透了。

“所以他们也不会比赛编程或是数学或是气象学，”Eduardo温柔地、只是最低程度地嘲笑他。

Mark手足无措，从他们的某个邻居打算给他们些过来人的新婚建议起就是那样。他们结婚是个大新闻，全部人都认定他们疯了，“如果Mark Zuckerberg都能和起诉他获赔6亿的家伙结婚“，Eduardo从没打算成为那个家伙，Eduardo没打算让自己的婚礼占据头版数月，Eduardo更没打算甚至在财经版读到有关自己婚姻生活的八卦：不，谢谢，他们只是一起去了个Costco，他看不出他不能和Mark一起出席慈善晚宴和家庭不和有什么关联，以及是的他们没打算要孩子，千真万确。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 Chris把他们俩对于公关活动的抗拒归类为缺乏协作精神。因为，你看，他们根本没成功地一起做成过任何事——吐槽Dustin接力赛不算，Halo双人通关也不算，Facebook更加不，这有点伤人但是，成功的是Facebook，而他们俩完全失败了。

“我们还结婚了。”Mark说。是的他绝对天才结婚是一件必须要两个人才能完成的任务。

“然后一起养了猫。”养猫也可以、完全算得上惊人的协作考验，即使Edurado更相信是猫在忍受他们俩。

“我们一起过得挺不错，”Edurado本想说好极了但在Chris的目光拷问下这有点困难，他得解释一下不错，就是说，“Mark没死于营养匮乏和昼夜颠倒，狗仔已经不蹲在车里指望拍一张我们互相捅死对方的照片了并且，”承认这事很新鲜但那是真的，“我感觉很好——比你们千方百计想让我们互相讲句话之前都好，我想我们都。”

Mark耸耸肩，算是个赞同。有一会儿Chris看他们的眼神就像瞧着一对刚孵化的毛茸茸的小鸡崽似的，Chris看起来彻底松了一口气，而那口气像是从他们结婚开始，从Edurado提起诉讼开始，甚至可能从他第一次看到Edurado坐在Mark床上打招呼说“Mark要给我看点超酷的东西，对了我是Edurado”开始就悬在他胸口。Chris轮流看了他们俩一会儿。

“我要说谢天谢地但是Dustin会喊叫该来个派对庆祝但，谢天谢地。”

他说。

 

 

没错，他们从没真的有过共同点，因为Mark像是未来硅基生物和功能性饮料组成的疯狂生命体，而Edurado只是个健全人类。他们的默契可能只存在于抛接飞镖糖和争辩的领域。

Edurado曾经是全宇宙最有理由恨Mark的人，Mark大约也曾是。但这都不妨碍他们结了婚并且过得一点也不可悲。

 

 

他要承认Mark为了赢得社区保龄球赛付出颇多。也可能太多了一点，Mark的主要策略是通过分析对手最易受影响的干扰因素取得卑鄙胜利。

“所以你的策略就是打喷嚏、假装绊倒和接电话？”

Edurado只能够告诉Mark：“这太卑鄙了。”

事实上他原本有一些信心：“我还算拿手保龄球，我们可以堂堂正正地取胜。”

“我们会堂堂正正地一败涂地，再一次，”Mark回答他，“我们会成为本社区最差家庭，我们会丢尽脸面而Leia甚至会开除出猫童子军因为我们就是这么烂，住这儿的人会彻底瞧不起我们正如我现在在Johanson脸上读到的轻蔑那样，然后Facebook股价会疯狂下跌，全都糟透了因为狗仔会判定我们婚姻不幸福既然比赛结束我都没有吻你或让你吻我。”

他一边飞快预测一边死死盯着Johanson，Edurado发现Mark很容易就能给自己建立对手并且立刻从心底鄙视对方，在哈佛时是终极俱乐部的混球们和Winklevoss双胞胎，在这儿是他们结婚九年并且认识第一天就打算给他们传授维持长久婚姻奥秘的邻居，附带三个孩子和坚持慢跑获得的坚实肌肉。

“因为家庭生活让你变得更出色，”Johanson说，他更像个幸福婚姻推销员，“让你清楚自己在这世上处于合适位置，被需要和需要。组建家庭是你能达到的最出色成就，证明你学会了承担责任、爱人和付出，就像我说的，你们该有个孩子然后再来击败我。”

那么，Edurado和Mark显然无法有孩子，法律也不应允许他们领养如果这个国家的法律确实关心儿童福祉，Edurado只能干巴巴回应：“如果Leia可以坐到啦啦队席上。”

 

 

Mark恨死这个操蛋的Johanson了，他对Edurado说：“等会儿我要在他的球上涂点橄榄油润滑。”

Edurado提着他的保龄球鞋，他在脸上保持微笑但实际没有：“你不会。”

“我要给他加点料，我会假装绊倒在他身上然后恰好压得他手腕脱臼退出比赛。”

Mark继续说，Edurado很了解Mark开始操蛋是什么样，所以他加重语气重复了一遍：“你不想那么做。”

“我想，我非得对这满嘴头头是道的混球做点什么，想象一下，Wardo，等他赢了会怎么过来给我们击掌并且继续传播他那套家庭幸福理论了，就好像因为他有三个孩子并且出席亲子日他就是全世界家庭最幸福的人了，难道我曾经把Leia带出去放到任何人大腿上强行要求他们交口称赞并且发誓我们是他们见过的最棒的同性恋养猫家庭吗？”

Edurado叹口气：“我想那你拿不出领养同意书和被撕破的餐桌垫以外的东西来炫耀我们超棒了。”

“操你，Wardo，Leia比Johanson家的Hannah和Darby和Louis都要可爱一万两千倍。她甚至还会区分金枪鱼罐头和特级金枪鱼罐头。”

Mark的表情意味着他是说真的。Edurado投降了：“好吧，我想这是比会拉丁文更值得炫耀。”而Mark瞪着他。

“别佯装你没有一样这么想，你可以大声说出来：‘ **我们的猫比所有甚至不懂得用猫砂盆的人类幼儿好一万两千倍。** ’”

这可能是个事实，但Edurado不能鼓励Mark的自我膨胀，Edurado说：“所以我值得夸耀的理由是我有全世界最好的猫和……你？”

他看了Mark。他们结了婚但通常Edurado和Mark都不会用任何柔情脉脉的词汇来描述他们的婚姻，因为他们就是那么糟，他们更像是一对凑巧结了婚的混球，一团混乱。Mark能够干巴巴地回答：“你有全世界第二年轻的百万富翁。”

Edurado对他的傲慢回以颜色：“操你，Mark。我大可以和自动提款机结婚。”

“那么是天才和网络交友的革新者，这里除了你所有人每天要上我的网站十次。”

“除此以外？”

“除此以外我还会说点中文，我拿手击剑而且还相当不错，我可能修不了下水道但我能当掉国安局的网站，我是你能找到的最聪明最自大最叫人吃惊的另一半，Leia也喜欢我，这么说怎么样？”

这大约就是Mark能给出的最好的自我概括了，Edurado应该讨厌他如此自大，但他也很难忍住笑：“这可不怎么样。”

Mark，就完全是恬不知耻地：“你也可以大声承认你觉得自大狂很性感。”

Edurado是吗？Edurado非常可能的确如此认为，有一百次他要让自己接受：所有Mark的混账之处，可能恰恰是他至今还忍受Mark的原因所在。

就这么着了：“因为你是个我和我们的猫都喜欢的混蛋所以我有理由觉得我比在场所有幸福地结婚九年的人有更幸福的婚姻。”

Edurado重复，说出这件事比在脑子里想甚至更荒谬了。而Mark飞快地掏出他从餐饮区顺来的油罐，Edurado在和一个企图卑鄙地赢得社区保龄球第三名或安慰奖的自大狂共度婚姻生活。

“你是，”Mark说，确凿无疑地，“并且我也同样这么想，即使你几乎和我同等糟糕而且我们一起做了差不多几百件失败的破事，不仅仅是……还有草地滚球和迷你高尔夫和现在我们就要输掉的这场比赛，但结婚不是，结婚是我们做过的最好的一件事，我可能不懂得通常意义的家庭幸福但我知道和你结婚是怎么样，你只会板起脸盯着我阻止我即兴发挥和犯浑就像现在你打算的这样但我一样喜欢你从道德上指责我并且可以承认这很性感，所以，Wardo，要是你需要更多例证——”

Edurado不需要Mark说出更多也可以吻他。可能有点愚蠢然而那是Edurado意识到他千真万确幸福极了的那一刻。

 

 


End file.
